


Don't Mess With a Malfoy

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Harry Potter, Dominant Ilaria Vale, F/F, F/M, Good Dark Side, M/M, OFC's - Freeform, OMC's - Freeform, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Stuff's Happening, bad light side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter isn't all that he seems...





	1. Family

At the end of Harry Potter’s 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he’s sitting with his little brother Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, Granger on the other side with the Weaselette and some other 6th years. Harry scowls as Dumbledore begins his end-of-term speech, going on about how they all had to be careful over the holidays what with Voldemort lurking in the shadows. He rolls his eyes before locking eyes with Severus Snape accidentally, and he cocks his head to the side and frowns thoughtfully at the loving look in the dark chocolate coloured eyes. He shakes his head and looks away as the food arrives and he digs in after adding the pot roast to his plate.

*****

Just as Harry was about to ascend the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, he’s stopped by Snape and asked to follow him. Harry does so reluctantly, telling Ron and Neville to head up without him. He follows Snape down into the dungeons and he catches himself thinking about the many torture methods that are legal in this godforsaken school. He gulps as they come to what must be Snape’s private quarters, and he looks up at the portrait guarding the door and he frowns; this woman has light blonde hair, Snape’s prominent features, and his dark chocolate eyes, _Snape’s mother perhaps…?_ Harry swallows nervously as Snape mutters the password and enters, holding the door open for the young Saviour.

He enters and skirts to the side and against the wall when he sees Draconis Malfoy, Nacrissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. He looks to Snape in askance as he edges closer to the wall on the other side and Snape sighs, “Harry, they’re not here to hurt you… They want to help you, as do I, but there are things we need to discuss… Will you please sit down and give us a chance? Please?” Harry looks at his options from all different angles, trying to find a way out of this. When none present themselves he scowls lightly and sits in the armchair farthest away from them all, eyeing them suspiciously, “What do you want to talk about…?” He murmurs and Snape sits down and turns to Lucius.

Said blonde takes a breath to gather his thoughts and he looks at the young man sitting a little away from them, “Harry, I don’t know if you know this, but, Dumbledore has been using you and trying to groom you into the perfect weapon for the war and-”

“And has paid Granger and the Weaslette to befriend me, has paid the Weasley parents to ‘take me in’, has been grooming me since that fateful night he killed my parents, since he knew of Lily being pregnant with me. I know all of this, your point?”

Lucius and Nacrissa look at him shocked and he grimaces, “I’m more than what you see.” Harry mutters, glaring at the carpet. Lucius sighs and he looks at the young man in front of him once more, “There is one other thing you need to know Harry, and that is this; you’re not a Potter, you’re a Malfoy. Mine and Nacrissa’s youngest son to be exact. Draco is your older twin by about an hour, you’re on the 5th of June instead the 31st of July…” Harry gapes at them before he recovers and glares, “Do you have proof?” Nacrissa nods and hands him his birth certificate, “We got this from Gringotts when Severus was able to get some of your blood during a staged Potions accident.” Harry takes it from her gently and reads through it, gaping at what he finds;

**_Birth Certificate for one ‘Harry James Potter’_ **

**_Birth Name:_ ** _Hades Lucius Malfoy_

**_Mother:_ ** _Nacrissa Jasmine Malfoy nee Black_

**_Father:_ ** _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

**_Siblings:_ ** _Draconis Remus Malfoy_

**_Godparent(s):_ ** _Severus Tobias Snape, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin_

**_Creature and Status:_ ** _Dominant Elemental_

**_Blocks:_ **

**_Magic:_ ** _99.9% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**_Occlumency:_ ** _98.9% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**_Legilimens:_ ** _98.9% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**_Magery:_ ** _100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**_Seer:_ ** _100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**_Telepathy:_ ** _100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**_Potions Used:_ **

_Potions to hate Severus Snape, all things Slytherin, Tom Riddle, Malfoy’s_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to all things Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_Obedience Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_Love Potion keyed to Ginerva Weasley_

Just before he places the parchment down, a new line appears in golden ink, shimmering before his eyes for a few minutes before disappearing again;

**_Mate(s):_ **

_Severus Snape, Tom Riddle and Theodore Nott_

Harry places the piece of parchment on the table in front of him and he sits back and steeples his fingers, “I’m your son. My name is Hades Lucius Malfoy, and I was, what? Stolen? Given up? Left for dead? What? What happened that you couldn’t take care of me? Your FUCKING SON!?” By the time he had finished speaking, Harry was standing and glaring at the Malfoy’s, his meant to be family. Nacrissa bows her head to hide her tears and Lucius sighs sadly as Draco curls into his father’s side, “You were taken the night of your birth. Draco was heard crying and when we entered the room you were both sleeping in, you had been taken. We searched for years until we finally found you in Madame Malkin’s. We were going to take you but then Hagrid showed up and you left. Every year we had tried to get to you with Tom’s help, but we failed. Fourth year was the worst, as he accidentally killed Cedric Diggory and almost lost you. This year has been the only time we could get you alone as Dumbledore was whisked away to a meeting straight after the Welcoming Speech…”

Harry sits down, defeated as he tries to make sense of it all. If what the Malfoy’s have said is true, then that would mean he really did have someone that loved him all these years, that someone out there had been looking for him and had never stopped. All his life he had believed that the Dursley’s were correct in saying that no one loved him, that he was a waste of space and that they were being kind and allowing him to earn his keep, that he was a freak and a good for nothing child.

Unbeknownst to Harry, his magic had started crackling, and a few things in the living room had shattered as his magic continued to spiral out of control and weigh down on everyone else in the room. Severus looks to Lucius, slightly frightened at the amount of power his Godson was letting loose and Lucius smiles reassuringly at his brother in everything but blood and he stands, staggering under the weight of the magical tornado that was beginning to form around their youngest son. He approaches slowly whilst murmuring reassuring and loving words to Harry when the tornado begins to expand, causing a glass to shatter in Lucius’ face. Nacrissa lets out a scream and Draco whimpers, Severus closing his eyes at the blood. The tornado dissipates abruptly and suddenly Lucius is lying down on the floor, his head nestled in his son’s lap, “Harry-”

“Shush, let me heal you…” Harry interrupts gently as he runs his hands down his father’s face and allows his raw magic to heal the man. After a few minutes, the glass has disappeared and the cuts are healed, the blood being banished. Harry helps Lucius up before stepping away and apologizing sadly, “I didn’t mean to let my emotions control my magic, and I also mean to allow a glass to shatter in your face Lord Malfoy, and for that I am truly regretful and sorry… I can understand if you want nothing to do with me, as is expected when the Freak lets his magic loose…” Everyone’s hearts shatter at the last sentence and Lucius pulls his son close to his chest and holds him, his grey eyes showing his sorrow, “Harry, of course we want you, you’re our _son_ , our little bundle of joy and we never want to lose you again. Please, don’t push us away.” Harry snuggles close and Lucius smiles, kissing the mop of raven coloured hair under his chin. He smooths the hair out of his son’s face and murmurs words of love and care to him. After a few minutes, Harry raises his head to look up at his father, before a thought hits him and he frowns, “What do I actually look like?” Nacrissa smiles and beckons Harry over to her, patting the available seat beside her, “Come here and I will remove the Glamour’s from you.” He does as asked and Nacrissa raises her wand and chants, “ _Perdere_ _Obstrepat_.” They watch as his Glamour’s dissolve to reveal a young man with high cheekbones, a sturdy jaw, slightly almond shaped eyes-with which the colour of said area of the body is silver with flecks of midnight blue-his hair goes from raven to vanilla white with midnight black highlights-length being mid-back-and his tanned skin goes a shade lighter, and his pale lips to become a light shade of pink, and his baby fat to disappear, as he grows from 5’7 to 6’2.

Nacrissa smiles, her cobalt blue eyes shining with happy tears as Lucius pulls his son in for a hug. Harry frowns and wriggles out of Lucius’ hold as he stands and heads over to a mirror on the far wall. He gapes at his reflection before he turns to the others and states, “Damn, I look fine.” Causing them all to laugh. They sober quickly though when Nacrissa scowls, looking her son up and down and stating, “Tomorrow I am taking you shopping whether you like it or not dear son, as none in this household should be wearing _rags_.” Harry blushes in shame and Severus glares at his sister and snarls, “And I thought you were a Slytherin Cissa!” He beckons Harry over to him who comes timidly and squeaks when he is pulled into Severus’ lap, “She’s right Harry, although she could have worded that _better_.” Here, he glares at Nacrissa who bows her head in shame before he continues, “But be that as it may, it is easily fixed and you shouldn’t feel bad about it.”

“Thanks Professor, I know Nacrissa didn’t mean anything by it, but it doesn’t matter. I’m used to it.” Nacrissa gasps and she stands and pulls her baby to her chest, running her fingers through his hair and not even realizing that he’s a good 3-4 inches taller than her, “I am so sorry baby boy, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded and you shouldn’t _have_ to be used to it! I will take you shopping tomorrow and you can choose your own style; how does that sound?” He nods eagerly and straightens up, saying it’s getting late and that he should get some sleep if the rumours of Nacrissa’s shopping habits were true. The others snicker at her affronted expression as Harry dashes to the door, Glamouring himself once again before heading up to Gryffindor Tower and his little brother’s, Ron and Neville.

*****

Harry’s eating breakfast the next morning with Ron and Neville when Dumbledore approaches them and smiles a fake grandfatherly smile at Harry, “Harry my boy, could you please accompany me to my office? I have something to discuss with you.” Harry barely hides a scowl directed at the Headmaster before agreeing and following the old coot out of the Great Hall without realizing Snape’s eyes narrowing at the old codger.

*****

Harry and the Headmaster arrive at the man’s office about ten minutes later, Dumbledore sitting down behind his desk whilst Harry sits in one of the uncomfortable high back chairs in front of the giant mahogany bureau, “Lemon Drop?” Is asked a few minutes later and Harry ‘politely’ declines, knowing that there is a weaker form of the truth Potion, Veritaserum, in the Muggle sweets. Dumbledore frowns slightly before placing the small bowl back in its spot on the desk before he steeples his fingers and looks at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, “Harry my boy, we have a problem regarding young Mr Malfoy.”

“What problem sir?”

“The problem of his bullying of the other Houses and his continued disregard for the word ‘no’.”

Harry frowns in confusion, completely baffled at what Dumblebee could mean, “I’m afraid I’m not quite following sir.” Dumbledore sighs and Harry smirks internally before cocking his head to the side in askance, “He has been doing inappropriate things to Miss Granger, who has repeatedly told him to stop and that the answer is no. I want you to keep an eye on Mr Malfoy and make sure he keeps in line. If not, I want you to exterminate him.” Harry swallows the panic that is starting to rise in his heart, but he calms himself and quickly asks, “How sir? It’s illegal for anyone to kill someone else, especially in the Wizarding World as there is so few of us.” Dumbledore smiles thinly and states, “Make it look like an accident my dear boy, but he must be stopped. He’s only a child but I have talked to him numerous times about this. If he does it one more time, eliminate him.” Harry swallows past the huge lump in his throat, thinking if he doesn’t get out of there quickly, his breakfast will make a new appearance, “May I go now sir? I would like to make sure Hermione is alright…” Dumbledore nods and Harry gets up and walks calmly out of the door, shutting it behind him. As soon as the door shuts, he makes a beeline for the front doors.

*****

Severus looks up as he hears running footsteps and he’s about to reprimand the student when he sees it’s Harry, who looks about ready to faint, “Harry, what-?” He cuts himself off as Harry flies outside and into one of the bushes and he hears the disturbing sound of his Godson delivering his breakfast into the bush. He wrinkles his nose at the smell before there’s suddenly a minty scent permeating his nostrils and he looks down into the bushes where the smell is coming from. He descends the stairs and rounds them to find Harry fuming quietly whilst twirling his wand around, “Your magic smells like mints.” Severus comments and Harry flashes him a quick smile before going back to his fuming, “Where are Lucius, Nacrissa and Draco?” He asks urgently and Severus frowns, “They’re meeting us at the Leaky, why?”

“Let’s go and I’ll explain when we get there.”

Severus nods and grabs Harry’s arm gently before apparating off of the grounds of Hogwarts.

*****

They arrive with a barely audible _crack!_ And they make their way towards where the blonde’s are sitting waiting for them, “Lucius, Nacrissa, where’s Draco?” Harry asks desperately and he yelps when said young man pokes him in the side, “Right here, why?”

“You need to be careful about how you interact with the other Houses Dray, otherwise I’ll have to ‘eliminate’ you, and I can’t do that. Not now, not ever, nope, not happening! Dumbledore is _not_ taking my real family away and-Wait. Wait, wait, wait… That’s why he wanted _me_ to do it… He wants me to eliminate my own family… How the _fuck_ could I have been so stupid!? What the _fuck_ is wrong with me!?” He asks of no one in particular and they look at each other in shock whilst Harry disappears into the crowd before coming back with a Butterbeer, “Sometimes I wish I was 17 already.” He grumbles as he takes a sip of his drink. Draco snorts before frowning, “Wanna tell us what that was about Harry?”

“It’s Hades and yes; before I met up with Severus, Dumbledore wanted to speak to me so I went up to his office with him and he accused Draco of trying to molest Granger and bullying some other students. The bullying I know about, the molesting? Fat chance!” He takes a break and a sip of his drink before finally noticing the ashen look on his brother, “I went to _him_ , telling _him_ that Granger was molesting _me_. Mum, Dad, I told you! Remember? I-I told you she w-was trying to feel m-me up, and he, he, he-” Draco cuts off and turns away, tears streaming down his face as he tries to get himself under control.

Nacrissa goes to stand and hug one of her babies when her youngest beats her to it, “Dray, Dray listen to me. He can’t touch you, neither can she, I won’t allow it, I promise. You’re safe with me Dray, I promise you that. And I can also promise that Fred and George have a few new pranks they need a tester for…” He smirks and Draco hiccups a laugh, hugging his brother back and just relishing in the comfort of his twin. Hades smiles slightly before kissing the vanilla locks and pulling away slightly, wiping the remaining tears off of his twin’s face, “Let’s go and have some fun, okay? Let’s not think about that bloody Bee or his Chickens.” Severus snorts out a laugh before covering it up with an embarrassed cough, his cheeks tinged pink in shame, “Don’t hide your laugh Severus, you know we love it.” Nacrissa states gently and Severus shrugs, “You might, but I doubt Hades would…” They watch as the Glamour’s their youngest had replaced on himself fall before he glares at his Godfather, “I love your laugh Severus, never doubt that. Don’t try to be someone you’re not, alright? I won’t have it.” Severus nods dumbly before Hades grins and leads them through to the courtyard where Lucius taps his wand on the required bricks and opens up the passageway. They head through and out into the bustling crowd of Diagon Alley and Hades smirks when he sees the Weasley Twins walking into the Apothecary, “Hang on, I want to surprise them.”

Severus and the others look at him and Lucius voices their concern, “Is that wise Hades? What if they go to Dumbledore?” His son looks at him with a pointed look before replying, “The day they go to Dumbledore for anything is the day you turn into a Gryffindor father, so is that going to happen anytime soon?” Lucius grimaces at the thought of becoming a Gryffindor before realizing his son had called him ‘Father’. Tears spring to his eyes and he hugs Hades fiercely, kissing the top of the young man’s head lovingly. Hades smiles slightly before dashing into the Apothecary and trailing behind the Twins, cornering them in the back corner. He watches their eyes widen in fear before he allows his magic to wrap around them, “Harry!” They whisper before colliding against his chest and snuggling close and he smiles slightly, “I’ll meet you outside, don’t be frightened of who I will be with, alright? You’re safer now than what you were before.” And he kisses their fiery hair before exiting the shop, smirking maliciously as he sees his family.

They look at him in askance and he shrugs, grinning before he’s suddenly got two over-excited Submissive’s in his arms who are striving for attention. He holds them close and murmurs to them and they start calming down, looking up at their ‘father’, “Harry, what’s going on? Your appearance has changed and you’re taller than before, and-”

“George, slow down and let me explain.”

Said redhead smiles sheepishly and Fred rolls his eyes before indicating their father should start explaining. Half an hour later shows two _very_ pissed off Submissive Siren’s, who are hissing quietly to themselves. Hades’ expression softens and he nibbles their necks to calm them; which works instantly. Neither of them notice the look of pure jealousy and sadness in Severus’ eyes, but Lucius does and he frowns in thought before turning to his son and the Twins, “Shall we continue shopping Hades, or no?” Said Malfoy nods and murmurs something to the Twins and they whine slightly, “We’ll stop by the shop at about 2. Make sure your brother’s, Neville, Luna, Lavender and the others are there, okay?” They nod and Fred pouts, not wanting to leave the comfort and overall safety feeling of his father. Hades smiles and takes off his Phoenix necklace and loops it around Fred’s neck, who’s eyes light up with happiness, “Thank you Papa!” He gushes and Hades smiles before shooing them back to their shop, “We better get this done if I’m to be explaining what’s happened…” Hades murmurs and they set off to Madame Malkin’s.

*****

As soon as they enter Madame Malkin’s, the owner, Madame Sylvia Malkin, has Hades in her arms and is murmuring to him, “Are you alright dear? I felt the magic surrounding you pulse then settle?” Hades smiles at the elderly woman and replies, “I’m fine Grandmother, I found out I’m actually Hades Lucius Malfoy, the younger Twin to Draconis Malfoy.” Sylvia smiles and she looks to the other four in her shop looking at her uncertainly, “Take care of him or I will make Voldemort _and_ Dumbledore look like puppies.” By the time she had finished speaking, her iridescent green eyes were hard and her grandmotherly persona was gone, being replaced by something far more dangerous. They nod quickly and Hades smirks, before turning back to his grandmother and kissing her on the cheek, “Calm down Grandmother, I’m fine. Shall we continue?” She smiles at her favourite grandson before nodding and leading him over to the stools in front of the mirror.

*****

After half an hour, Hades had more than enough robes to last him a lifetime, and after telling his parents and Grandmother he didn’t need all of the robes and gloves, they glare at him and state in unison, “Yes, you do.” And he sighs and allows them to buy more and more clothes, hiding his guilt from his parents and grandmother. After about another twenty minutes or so, the Malfoy’s and Severus leave Sylvia’s shop with the promise of coming by to visit in the future. They head down to another shop-Miriam’s Muggle Madness-where they buy a whole heap of underwear, socks, singlets, jumpers, jackets, some shoes-sneakers, dress shoes, two pairs of thongs and some sandals-slacks, jeans, track pants, dress shirts, t-shirts, tanks, summer, autumn, spring and a few winter coats. Afterwards, they leave and head over to the Leaky for some lunch before heading toward Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

*****

They enter the Joke Shop and head out to the back where they find a set of stairs leading up. Hades takes the lead and shows them the way into the living room, which is done in nice light blues and creams, the couches a nice blue coloured leather, the fireplace done in nice dark marble. Hades smiles at the other Weasley’s and opens his arms for them. Bill and Charlie get there first and snag the first hugs, Bill hiding in Hades’ neck and causing the young Dominant Elemental to worry. He nips Bill’s neck affectionately and said redhead relaxes and Hades smiles, “I’m still the same old Harry, Bill, don’t worry, I haven’t changed much in personality.” Bill whines in the back of his throat and Hades chuckles fondly and passes the eldest redhead over to Charlie, who gladly takes Bill and directs him over to the couch. Next is Percy, who happily jumps up into Hades’ arms and wraps his legs around the young man’s waist, promptly stating, “I’m not moving.” Hades chuckles and heads over to the armchair closest to the fire and he sits down, telling his family to do the same.

They do so and then Hades goes into a more lengthy explanation on what has happened in the last 24 hours. By the time his explanation was complete, he has five redhead’s sitting around his feet and leaning against him or the chair, with Percy trembling in his arms. Hades sighs and runs his hand through Percy’s hair and he kisses the older man’s red locks lovingly, “I’m alright, all of you can stop worrying.” They glare at him and he snorts, “Fat chance of that obviously…” He grumbles and they nod, all serious and he can’t help but smile fondly at them.

After a few minutes of silence, Hades turns to his parents and asks hesitantly, “I know we’ve only just been reunited, but would it be possible for the Weasley’s, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Luna Lovegood and her father, Lavender Brown and her parents, as well maybe a few others were to stay at the Manor…? It’s not safe for them whilst Dumbledore and Voldemort are lurking…” Lucius and Nacrissa look to each other before smiling and nodding in agreement, “Of course dear, you don’t need to ask, you just need to let us know.” Hades smiles slightly and tells everyone to be ready by the next day, before he disentangles himself from Percy and hands him over to Charlie, who is a Sub-Dom. He gives a kiss to the forehead for each of his son’s before standing and floo’ing with his family back to Hogwarts, Lucius and Nacrissa giving each of them a hug and a kiss before disappearing, Lucius holding his youngest for a little longer than necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades introduces the Malfoy's to his other family

The next day sees the students leaving Hogwarts for the end of the year and Hades scowls as Granger comes up to him and links arms, “Come on Harry, we need to get going.” He refrains from rolling his eyes before he disentangles himself from the Know-It-All and states, “Sorry Mione, Dumbledore wants me to stay with another family for the Summer instead of going back to the Dursley’s.” He sighs forlornly, scowling internally about the fact he has to wear a Glamour until he gets to Malfoy Manor. Her face goes slightly red in anger and her eyes harden, “You’re meant to be going back to the Dursley’s for your protection!” He shrugs and begins edging away from her, bolting down the stairs into the Dungeons when Weaslette calls for Granger.

*****

He enters Severus’ chambers, snickering to himself about his great getaway, before he notices Severus sitting in his favourite armchair by the fire, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He frowns before approaching his Godfather and he sits down on the couch, gazing at the Potions Master quietly and wondering what’s wrong; he finds out not long after he sat down, “Dumbledore won’t let me leave Hogwarts this year…” Harry frowns before grinning, “That can be fixed.” Severus looks at him in askance and Harry chuckles, “Father is the Head of the Board of Governors, so, if you tell him what’s going on all he has to do is order the Bee to let you leave Hogwarts.” Severus smiles slightly before deflating and muttering to himself. Harry looks at his Godfather suspiciously before asking, “What did you say?” Severus sighs and states, “I don’t want to bother your father Harry, so I’ll just be the good little pawn and stay here…” The young Malfoy’s eyes flash and he growls quietly, “You wouldn’t be bothering him Severus, so just ask. You’re his brother for Christ sakes, he’d do anything for you.”

Severus looks at his Godson in surprise before sighing and grumbling, “You’re right…” Harry smiles at him and states, “I know.” Before standing and floo’ing to Malfoy Manor, Severus right behind him.

*~*

They enter the parlour about five minutes later to find Lucius, Draco and Nacrissa sitting around the fireplace, “Father, Severus has something to ask you.” All eyes go from the youngest to Severus and he blushes before asking, “Luc, are you able to order Dumbledore to allow me to leave Hogwarts this year? He told me that I wasn’t allowed to go outside of the Hogwarts grounds until school started up again…” Lucius’ grey orbs darken and Nacrissa scoots away from him, knowing any second now that her husband was about to lose it, “HOW DARE HE TELL YOU YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!” Everyone blinks at the Malfoy patriarch’s outburst before Harry smirks and turns to Severus, “Told you.” He states smugly and Severus pouts, causing Harry to think about other ways to make his Godfather pout.

Lucius takes a deep breath before standing and sating, “I’ll be right back.” And floo’ing to Hogwarts. The others look at each other and Draco smirks, “Dumbledick is going to get it.” Nacrissa gasps and utters a shrill, “Draconis!” Causing everyone to laugh and Draco to apologize.

*~*

Lucius enters Dumbledore’s office without knocking and the old coot looks up, a frown marring his face, “Lord Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Lucius scowls at the old codger before approaching the desk and leaning over it and getting in Dumbledore’s personal space, “I hear you’ve ordered Professor Snape to stay here for the summer.” He murmurs maliciously and Dumbledore smiles thinly, “That is none of your concern Lord Malfoy.” Said blonde smirks and straightens up, stating, “Oh but it is Dumbledore, because, as you surely know, I am the Head of the Board of Governors and hereby lift the ban you have placed on Professor Severus Snape. Have a nice day and leave him alone.” And with that, Lucius exits the office and heads outside of the school grounds and apparates out of that hellhole.

*~*

Lord Malfoy arrives in his informal living room to a space filled with redheads, as well as a few other families. He chuckles quietly as he looks around the crowd to find his youngest son talking to a woman with violet hair and wearing a black leather dress with crimson trimmings, “Hades, I know where you’re coming from, but there is nothing I can do as of now. Wait a few more weeks and it should be finished.” Hades sighs and rolls his eyes before saying, “Alright Devious, I’ll wait, but I doubt Sataneth will want to.” They chuckle before they feel eyes on them and they turn to find Lucius approaching them with a frown marring his face, “Daddy dearest approaches.” Devious murmurs in a singsong voice. Hades scoffs and elbows her in the side, causing her dark pink eyes to widen, “I will get you back for that Hades.” She hisses, rubbing her side and he smirks before turning to his father, “Father, I would like to introduce you to Lady Delta Preston, or as everyone calls her, Devious.” She smiles kindly at the man in front of her and he kisses her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you my Lady.”

She laughs a tinkering laugh before winking and stating, “Please, Devious will do just fine. It’s a pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy.” He smiles slightly at her as he drops her hand gently and states, “Then please, call me Lucius.” She nods before Hades turns to his father and states, “I will introduce you to everyone in a minute. Can you get Severus, Draco and mother please?” The older blonde nods and calls for a House-Elf to fetch the requested people. Within minutes, everyone is on the back patio sitting in chairs with the Malfoy’s and Severus sitting in the front row on the left side, “Alright everyone, for those of you who don’t know yet, I’m Hades Lucius Malfoy, the youngest child of Lord and Lady Malfoy.” He pauses to collect his thoughts before ploughing on ahead, “As you all know, Albus Dumbledore is trying to overtake the world and change it for the ‘Greater Good’, by allowing the Muggles to integrate with us Wizards. We all know what will happen if the Dickhead succeeds.”

He pauses to allow his mother to reprimand him before he continues, “Before I say anything else, could Devious, Karma and her Ladyship stand please?” Three ladies stand and Hades introduces them, “This fair lady is Lady Delta Preston, or as she prefers to be known as, Devious. The blonde next to her is Stella Bontari, or as she’s known by the Unseelie Court, Karma. She’s a Faerie, and the black-haired woman next to her is Lady Yavanna Fate, or as well all know her, _the_ Lady Fate.” She smiles at the Malfoy’s as they gape at her, her eerie green eyes lighting up with amusement. Stella grins, showing fangs instead of normal canines as they all sit down.

“The middle-aged man that has just stood is Lord Anthony Stark, his wife Cora and their three children-Noah, Liam and Isabella-and Lady Ilaria Vale, who has two children of her own; Brooklyn and Eli.” Lord Stark is middle-aged with kind brown eyes and auburn-going-grey-hair, a neat beard, stocky at the height of 6’2 and wearing black robes with dark silver trim. His wife, Cora, is only 5’4 with loving pink eyes and white hair. She’s slim and wearing a dark purple gown with a brown brooch on her left side. Noah and Liam resemble their father but with their mother’s eyes, whilst their sister resembles their mother but has their father’s brown orbs. The boys are wearing red-Noah-robes and dark blue-Liam-ones with golden trim, their sister wearing black jeans, a hot pink top and dark chocolate brown leather jacket with dark red converse.

Ilaria is stunning, with a strong jaw and piercing black opal coloured eyes, her pale skin adding a snow-white effect. Her pale purple hair cascading around her shoulders and down her back, the black full bodice dress hugging her in all the right places. Her daughter, Brooklyn, is the stunning image of her Madre, Ilaria, with black eyes and stunning, shoulder-length red hair, wearing skin coloured cargo pants, a dark grey turtle neck shirt and dark red combat boots, her brother, Eli, wearing black leather pants, a white button up shirt and blue suede shoes, his fuckboy cut hair being pale purple like his Madre’s, his angular face the spitting image of his previous mother, Sera.

Hades grins as they all sit down before he turns to his family, “I would like to introduce you all to my other family, the Guild. The Guild has been around for the past 500 years due to an old enemy, Cedrella Black. When the previous Leader, Dante Time, defeated Black, he became Time itself, allowing a new leader, Hela, or as she’s more commonly known as, Death, stood up to become the Leader at this present time. I, myself, am known as Destruction and have been working alongside Karma, Devious and Nightmare-who is Ilaria-to figure out who our newest enemy is; which is Dumbledore.”

“Big surprise there.” Brooklyn grumbles and Ilaria smirks at her daughter before Hades chuckles, “Exactly cousin mine.” Draco looks at Brooklyn and frowns, “Cousin?” He asks and Hades smiles, before Brooklyn rolls her eyes and smirks at the Malfoy Heir, “Yeah, cousin. My Madre is your father’s long lost sister, the _real_ Lady Malfoy. Although to keep the Vale name alive, she opted to keep your mother’s name. So, suck on a Lemon Drop Vanilla, and swallow.” Hades and Eli roll their eyes at their cousin/sister, and Draco bristles, “My father would never have someone like _you_ as a niece! Or your mother as a sister!” Hades’ eyes flash with barely suppressed rage but he stays quiet; for now.

“Draconis Remus Malfoy, cease and desist!” Ilaria barks and Eli smirks, “You will stay quiet young man until I say otherwise, so you listen here. I am an Aphrodite, a _Royal_ Aphrodite, and your father is a Veela, our parents were an Aphrodite and a Veela, our heritage has Veela, Aphrodite and Vampire in it, so I suggest you be quiet and learn some respect. Lucius, I expected better from a son from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, and I am _shocked_ to find this is not so! Discipline your child or I. Will.” Draco pales and Hades sighs, “Shove your prejudice ways up your arse Draconis, because by insulting Aunt Ilaria, you insulted the Guild and myself. A fucking plus.” He scowls at his older brother before dismissing everyone and heading back inside, disappearing for the foreseeable future.


End file.
